This invention relates generally to body garments and more particularly to protective poncho type outer garments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a waterproof poncho type garment for hikers, backpackers, hunters, other sportsmen and stadium sport viewers which can cover a backpack yet tightly conform to the body without a backpack and provide ultimate protection and convenience of use.